Partia Ceniąca Prawdę
Partia Ceniąca Prawdę - prawicowa partia założona 4 października 2009 roku przez Tadeusza Pępowinę, Wacława Warjantystę i Joe Złośneeka. frame|Logo partii. Program PAŃSTWO: Budowa silnego i czystego państwa, poczuwającego się do odpowiedzialności za stan społeczeństwa. W polityce wewnętrznej PCP postuluje w pierwszej kolejności wspieranie rodzin poprzez wydłużenie urlopów macierzyńskich, zwiększenie zasiłków porodowych. Wysokość emerytur matek będzie zależna od ilości wychowanych dzieci, gdyż matki poświęcające się wychowaniu dzieci nie mają czasu na pracę poza domem. GOSPODARKA: * Przede wszystkim opowiadamy się za uczciwymi prywatyzacjami. Sprzedaż nie strategicznych firm skarbu państwa przełoży się na zasilenie środkami pieniężnymi te strategiczne firmy. * Likwidacja podatku CIT dla przedsiębiorców, aby ułatwić im życie. Zniesienie podatku CIT sprawi, że szanse przedsiębiorców staną się podobne do szans, jakie mają firmy najlepiej rozwijających się państw Europy. * Chcemy zrewolucjonizować podatki dla emerytów i rencistów. Emeryci i renciści, których pobory nie przekraczają tysiąca złotych nie będą objęci żadnym podatkiem, dalsze stawki będą wyglądały następująco: -od 1001 zł do 1500 zł – 2% -od 1500 zł do 2200 zł – 6% -od 2201 zł do 3000 zł – 9% -powyżej 3000 zł – 13% * Bezwzględne ograniczenie biurokracji, która tylko utrudnia życie wszystkim obywatelom. Zwiększenie wolności gospodarczej przejawiające się jako radykalne zmniejszenie liczby wymaganych koncesji i zezwoleń. Wprowadzenie odpowiedzialności urzędników państwowych za ich pomyłki i niewłaściwe decyzje. Zmniejszenie liczebności i uprawnień administracji. * Opowiadamy się za wprowadzeniem podatku liniowego. * Wsparcie małych i średnich przedsiębiorstw, ustanowienie kontroli skarbowych nie częściej niż raz na pięć lat. *Rozbudowa politickiej giełdy, która zakłada wprowadzenie nowych spółek w celu urozmaicenia gry oraz udostępnienia szerszego pola do popisu politickim inwestorom. POLITYKA KARNA: Opowiadamy się za surową polityką karną zrywającą z pobłażliwością dla przestępców. Chcemy czystości na HP, wzajemnej kultury, a także zakończenia wojen partyjnych i bezsensownych zaczepek. Wprowadzenie komisji „CiAP” jest Naszym priorytetem. Komisja normowałaby zachowania na HP. Upominałaby osoby, które zachowują się w sposób niekulturalny,a po większych przekroczeniach wnioskowałaby o usunięcie z partii. Komisja zgłaszałaby do moderacji spamowe wątki i posty obywateli. Wtedy na HP zapanowałby porządek. EDUKACJA: Chcemy utrzymania bezpłatnej państwowej edukacji na każdym szczeblu. Każdy uczeń ma obowiązek nauki do 18-stego roku życia. Priorytetem dla Nas jest wprowadzenie wychowania patrotycznego. Jesteśmy za kontynuacją lekcji religii, a także wprowadzeniem bonów oświatowych, jak anjwiększej pomocy socjalnej dla uczniów. W szkołach podstawowych pragniemy dwóch obcych języków, gdyż to właśnie dzieci najszybciej przyswajają języki. UBE: Popieramy integrację z UBE, chcemy rozszerzenia współpracy. Popieramy współpracę militarną pomiędzy POLITIKĄ a innymi państwami należącymi do UBE. W polityce zagranicznej partia postuluje zacieśnienie współpracy z krajami Europy środkowej i wschodniej. PRZECIWNI: Jesteśmy przeciwni eutanazji oraz aborcji, rejestracji związków homoseksualnych oraz legalizacji „miękkich” narkotyków, przywróceniu kary śmierci. SEJM I SENAT: Zmniejszenie obu Izb lub też likwidacja Senatu, wprowadzenie weta prezydenckiego, lustracja majątkowa polityków, upublicznienie nazwisk wszystkich agentów służb specjalnych, wybory większościowe z jednomandatowymi okręgami wyborczymi, ograniczenie immunitetu parlamentarnego, wprowadzenie systemu kanclerskiego. Za dużo politykierów, za mało konkretów i odpowiedzialności za swoje działania. Poseł nie może być anonimowy dla wyborcy, koniec ze skreślaniem nikomu nie znanych, za to kojarzonych nazwisk. Najwyższy czas, by poseł był – zgodnie z założeniami – reprezentantem okręgu, a nie “panem/panią z tv”. ARMIA: Wprowadzenie Armii zawodowej, zniesienie poboru do wojska. We współczesnym świecie istotne jest posiadanie silnego zdyscyplinowanego zawodowego wojska. Kluczowa jest możliwość działania świetnie wyszkolonych i doskonale wyposażonych żołnierzy, w każdym terenie, w każdej chwili. Coraz mniej jest wojen powszechnych, coraz bardziej kluczowe jest rozpoznanie wywiadu i chirurgiczne cięcia, które można wykonywać wykorzystując zawodowców, a nie ochotników. Statut I. POSTANOWIENIA OGÓLNE: Art. 1: Partia Ceniąca Prawdę posługuje się skrótem „PCP”. Art. 2: Partia Ceniąca Prawdę jest organizacją działającą w świecie Politika na podstawie regulaminu gry i niniejszego statutu. Art. 3: Partia Ceniąca Prawdę działa w świecie Politika oraz na innych portalach internetowych. Art. 4: Partia Ceniąca Prawdę może posiadać godło oraz hymn, które podlegają ochronie prawnej. Art. 5: Uchwały i działalność władz Partii Ceniącej Prawdę nie mogą być sprzeczne z regulaminem gry, założeniami programowymi oraz niniejszym statutem. Art. 6: Wybory władz partii odbywają się w głosowaniu jawnym w specjalnie wyznaczonym do tego wątku (sala konferencyjna) na forum dyskusyjnym partii. Art. 7: Siedzibą Partii Ceniącej Prawdę jest demokratyczne państwo Politika. II. WŁADZE PARTII: 1. Władze Partii Ceniącej Prawdę wyrażają swoją wolę przez podejmowanie uchwał. 2. Uchwały władz są wiążące dla władz niższego stopnia oraz członków, których te uchwały dotyczą. 3. Uchwały podejmowane są zwykłą większością głosów w obecności co najmniej połowy uprawnionych do głosowania. Uchwały podejmowane są w głosowaniu jawnym. 4. Wybieranie (powoływanie) władz wszystkich szczebli odbywa się zwykłą większością głosów, w obecności co najmniej połowy uprawnionych do głosowania. 5. W skład Zarządu partii wchodzą: 1) Przewodniczący parti pełniący funkcję Prezesa Zarządu. 2) Skarbnik pełniący funkcję Wiceprezesa Zarządu. 3) Rzecznik partii będący członkiem Zarządu. 4) Strażnik statutu będący członkiem Zarządu. 5) Członek Zarządu d.s. Karnych. 6. Uchwały władz rejestrowane są niezwłocznie, nie później jednak niż w terminie 14 dni od ich podjęcia. 7. Mandat członka władz Partii Ceniącej Prawdę wszystkich szczebli w trakcie kadencji wygasa wskutek: 1) zawieszenia w prawach członka, 2) zawieszenia swojego członkostwa z ważnych przyczyn osobistych, 3) wykreślenia z rejestru członków, 4) odwołania, 5) pisemnej rezygnacji, 6) wykluczenia. 8. Kadencja władz Partii Ceniącej Prawdę trwa 4 tygodnie. 9. Rzecznik partii to członek władz Partii Ceniącej Prawdę, który wraz z przewodniczącym partii kieruję kampanią wyborczą oraz kampanią rekrutacyjną. 10. Strażnik statutu partii to członek władz Partii Ceniącej Prawdę, który wraz z przewodniczącym partii pilnuje założeń niniejszego statutu oraz prowadzi projekt „Politika Młodych”. 11. Skarbnik partii to członek władz Partii Ceniącej Prawdę, który odpowiada za finanse i zebiranie składek członkowskich w partii. 12. Przewodniczący partii to członek Partii Ceniącej Prawdę, który kieruje pracą w partii oraz III. CZŁONKOSTWO: 1. Członkiem Partii Ceniącej Prawdę może być obywatel Politiki, który akceptuje jej statut i program, ma nieposzlakowaną opinię oraz postępuje zgodnie z podstawowymi założeniami partii oraz wyznaje poglądy prawicowe i centroprawicowe. 2. Członkiem partii nie może być osoba, która: 1) jest członkiem innej partii politycznej, 2) została ubezwłasnowolniona całkowicie lub częściowo, 3) została wykluczona z Partii Ceniącej Prawdę lub wystąpiła w tym czasie z partii w trakcie toczącego się przeciwko niemu postępowania. 3. Członkowie Partii Ceniącej Prawdę mają: 1) prawo kształtowania programu partii, 2) czynne prawo wyborcze do władz Partii Ceniącej Prawdę, które nabywają po przyjęciu do partii, 3) prawo udziału we wszystkich działaniach organizacyjnych i programowych podejmowanych przez partię, 4) prawo zgłaszania do władz inicjatyw politycznych lub organizacyjnych, 5) prawo dostępu do wszystkich uchwał i innych dokumentów władz partii, 6) prawo używania oznak organizacyjnych i legitymacji członkowskiej. 4. Członkowie Partii Ceniącej Prawdę mają obowiązek: 1) przestrzegania statutu i regulaminów oraz stosowania się do uchwał władz, 2) regularnego płacenia składek członkowskich, których wysokość ustala Skarbnik partii, 3) postępowania w życiu publicznym i prywatnym w sposób, który nie narazi na szwank dobrego imienia partii, zgodnie z jej programem i interesem politycznym, 4) przestrzegać koleżeńskich relacji z pozostałymi członkami partii, 5) wspierać cele i program partii oraz brać udział w realizacji jej zadań, 6) sumiennie pełnić powierzone mu funkcje i obowiązki. 7) zamieścić avatar niestandardowy po okresie maksymalnie dziesięciu dni od dnia wstąpienia do partii. 5. Każdy nowy członek partii, którego staż w grze nie przekracza jednego miesiąca obowiązany jest brać udział w projekcie “Politika Młodych”. Projekt ma na celu wprowadzenie nowych graczy do e-świata Politika. Będzie on trwał maksymalnie cztery dni. W ostatnim dniu programu odbędzie się egzamin sprawdzający. W przypadku, gdy nowy gracz nie uzyska odpowiedniej ilości punktów (50%) obowiązany jest ponownie przystąpić do projektu. Osobą wdrażającą nowych graczy do gry jest strażnik statutu. 6. Każdy członek Partii Ceniącej Prawdę ma obowiązek regularnie odbijać kartę pracy. W przypadku jeśli członek przez okres dziesięciu dni nie będzie tego czynił zostanie wykluczony z szeregów partii chyba, że absencja jest usprawiedliwiona u przewodniczącego. Podobna sytuacja dotycząca członków władz partii będzie rozpatrywana indywidualnie. IV. SPRAWY DYSCYPLINARNE: 1. Członek Partii Ceniącej Prawdę może być ukarany za nieprzestrzeganie postanowień statutu, niestosowanie się do uchwał władz, postępowanie w sposób sprzeczny z programem, za dopuszczenie się czynów nieetycznych lub hańbiących i inne działanie na szkodę partii. 2. Karami są: 1) upomnienie, 2) nagana, 3) zawieszenie w prawach członka, 4) wykluczenie z Partii Ceniącej Prawdę. 3. Ukaranie następuje decyzją Zarządu partii. 4. W szczególnie uzasadnionych przypadkach, decyzję o wykluczeniu może podjąć Zarząd bezwzględną większością głosów. 5. Kara zawieszenia w prawach członka wymierzona decyzją Zarządu partii powoduje wygaśniecie mandatu członka władz partii, utratę pełnionych funkcji oraz utratę biernego i czynnego prawa wyborczego w Partii Ceniącej Prawdę. 6. Spory pomiędzy członkami partii rozstrzyga Zarząd w wytoczonym postępowaniu karnym, 7. Członkostwo w Partii Ceniącej Prawdę osoby, wobec której zaszły okoliczności wygasa z mocy statutu. 8. Członkostwo w Partii Ceniącej Prawdę wygasa także wskutek: 1) pisemnej rezygnacji członka złożonej na ręce przewodniczącego, 2) wykreślenia z rejestru członków 3) wykluczenia. 9. Członek partii może zawiesić swoje członkostwo w partii z ważnych powodów osobistych. 10. Osoba wykluczona z Partii Ceniącej Prawdę nie może ubiegać się o ponowne przyjęcie w poczet członków. V. ZMIANA STATUTU PARTII LUB ZAŁOŻEŃ PROGRAMOWYCH: 1. W przypadku potrzeby zmiany statutu partii osoba proponująca zmianę zgłasza swoją propozycję w „Sali Konferencyjnej” . Aby zmiana w statucie zaczęła funkcjonować muszą ją zatwierdzić członkowie władz partii w głosowaniu jawnym. 2. W przypadku potrzeby zmiany założeń programowych osoba proponująca zmianę zgłasza swoją propozycję w „Sali Konferencyjnej” . Aby zmiana w założeniach programowych zaczęła funkcjonować muszą ją zatwierdzić członkowie władz partii w głosowaniu jawnym. Historia Ugrupowanie powstało z inicjatywy Tadeusza Pępowiny, Wacława Warjantysty i Joe Złośneeka, którzy tworzyli pierwszy Zarząd partii. PCP od samego początku istnienia zasiada w parlamencie POLITIKA. Wraz z Platformą Republikańską i Partią Rozwoju tworzy koalicję KPP oraz Alternatywę dla Rządu. Czterokrotnie Przewodniczącym partii był Tadeusz Pępowina a skarbnikiem Wacław Watjantysta. W skład Zarządu wchodzili m.in. Joe Złośneek, Modest Regał, Jakub Palikop, Barbara Radziwiłłówna. Na początku stycznia 2010 Partia Ceniąca Prawdę postanowiła wejść w skład Zjednoczonego Frontu Prawicy, czym zrealizowała plan fuzji. Nowe władze Partii Ceniącej Prawdę postanowiły zająć się ugrupowaniem i przejąć obowiązki Zarządu partii. Przewodniczącym został Ineksesław Moncibłoto, a skarbnikiem Wojciech POH. Aktualne władze Przewodniczący: Ineksesław Moncibłoto Skarbnik: Wojciech POH Zarząd: Jakub Palikop, Barbara Radziwiłłówna. Linki zewnętrzne Oficjalny blog partii http://bezcenni.wordpress.com/ Kategoria:Partie